Seth's complicated life story
by myumyuneko
Summary: Summary: After breaking up with Jacob and leaving the pack, Sam imprints on him, and supposedly his future is with either Emmett, Jasper, Or Edward. Who will it be? Why is Seth's life so damned complicated?


**Author's Note: **_EERRR RRR UGHHHH! Okay...I got swept in. Let me make this absolutely clear right now. I hate Twilight's PLOT. It sucks, okay? It just sucks. Although, I love the guys. Admittedly all of them are either hot or adorable(I'M LOOKING AT YOU SETH!) Seth: "I didn't do nothin'!" *Bangs judge hammer thingy.* "Over ruled! And found incredibly guilty!" Seth: "On what grounds!" Me:" ON THE GROUNDS OF BEING WAY TO DAMN CUTE!" Also I should note that there's NO Bella in this story. Simply because I hate her. Summing it up she acts pretty helpless and-I don't want to go into a rant...So, I'll leave it at that. Blah blah blah. Please review. I have three other chapters written up_ for all of you. Also, Alice kind of act like a bookworm, and Rosalie acts pretty childish. Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, are all fully related in here too. If you don't like that I'm changing most things in Twilight, or that there's gay action-why are you still here? Hit the back button already.

**Pairings:** Pretty much every attractive male X Seth. Main pairing? That's a secret. You'll have to read to find out! XP

**Warnings!: **Male on male action, don't like, DON'T FUCKING READ FUCKER! :I If you like? By all mean read on, or don't. Honestly I don't give a shit. Language, and maybe other things. Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. Bella wouldn't exist if I had, Edward and the other would be more realistic vampires. Seth would be the main character, and-other stuff too...

**Summary: **After breaking up with Jacob and leaving the pack, Sam imprints on him, and supposedly his future is with either Emmett, Jasper, Or Edward. Who will it be? Why is Seth's life so damned complicated?

~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~

Seth's P.O.V.

I glared at him, Mr. Perfect. I knew what he was, but of course I knew what he was. I knew what his whole entire family were! He was a sad excuse for a vampire. That's what he was. I knew what he could do. So I made sure that he couldn't read my thoughts by pulling up a shield over my thoughts. "Hey Seth!" I perked; that was Jacob! I invited him to sit by me, smiling.

"So what have you been up to?" I gave a simple shrug. "Not much, really. How about you and your bad self?" He laughed. "Same." I bit into my sandwich. Soon the others started sitting down. Conversation was buzzing. I usually got left out of the conversations in my pack. I guess I just wasn't all that interesting. Even Leah sort of ignored me. Jacob, however, usually found a way to start getting people to talk with me.

"You know, Seth's won a lot of swimming races!" Sam rose his eyebrows. "Really? Are you that fast out of the water too? Because if you are, I'm not sure that you are doing the very best for the pack." "Sam!" "No Jacob! He needs to hear this damn it!" Sam turned to me, face completely serious, and so I-looked down. "Look at me Seth!" And so I had to look up. "You either contribute more to the pack or you leave! It's as simple as that."

Everyone, in an instant, became so silent. I was stunned, rooted to my seat. "I-I'm so sorry Sam! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I promise, I'll try harder for the pack!" Jacob wrapped an arm around me, glaring at Sam. "He's doing fine! Why do you push him so hard?" Sam slammed his fists down on the table. "Why? Fine! Seth." He turned back to me. "You are, by far, the smallest of the pack, that's why you have to work twice as hard as anyone else in the pack!"

I nodded, and gathered up my things, after throwing away what little food I had left. "I understand Sam." Jacob grabbed my arm. "Seth." I pulled my arm free and gave him my best, most encouraging smile that I had. "No really! It's okay! I can pull some extra weight! I don't want to be treated any differently, or have any special treatment what so ever!" Jacob smiled and I leaned down to give him a kiss. He wanted to deepen it, but I had to go, or I probably would have let him.

I was about to enter my next class, which I'm glad to say, did NOT have any of those damned blood sucking leeches; the Cullen's more specifically...I smiled and stepped one foot in before I realized it-Edward Cullen was all up in my face, and my back was pressed against a locker. "They don't respect you at all you know." I pushed at his chest, one of his hands was closed into a fist above me, despite my pushing he hadn't budged or even moved an inch! God damn vampire. "I can hear they're thoughts.

They wouldn't care if you left. In fact, you're leader _wants_ you to leave the pack!" I glared at him, and pushed at his chest again. "So what! Even if they do, why does someone like you care? All I need is Jacob!" He hissed, grabbing me by my shoulders and shoving me further into the locker. "Because I love you Seth, and I DO care about you!" I made a face.

"What? Ewww! GROSS! I'm dating Jacob!" Edward paused, but kept me where I was. "Then why is he thinking always about you're sister and why does he want to be with her instead of you?" "What?" "Every time he's kissing you, he really thinking about kissing Leah instead..." I pushed more forcefully at his chest. "Liar!" He shook his head. "Think about it Seth, when you decide to come to me, and leave him - I'll be waiting..." I stood there for a few minutes, after he left me alone; heading back to his class. He was lying, right? He-he just had to be lying! Jacob loved me, not my sister! I'll prove it too, tonight!

"I love you Jacob." He hesitated, and just nodded his head slowly. I pulled away from him. "What? You can't say it?" "Baby no..." I scoffed, crossing my arms. "Maybe Edward was right...Maybe it's Leah that you really love!" I could see his eyes flare up with rage. "You talked to that - LEECH?" I stood up, and didn't face him. "Baby..." His hand gently touched my shoulder. I smacked his hand away. "Don't you baby me! If you can't say that you love me then-then you are just wasting my time! Good bye Jacob!"

"Seth! Wait!" But I didn't, couldn't, just wouldn't! I slammed the door behind me. I didn't know where I'd go. I mean, I obviously couldn't go home. That would mean seeing Leah, and I REALLY didn't want to see her right now. So I decided to go where the boarders were. Staying, of course, on the wolfs side. I sighed, looking over the vampires land. 'Edward, are you there? Please...Come to the boarders. I-I have to talk to you.' I took away my shield to let him read my thoughts, and let my head drop into my knees.

Edward was there in a instant. "Yeah?" His smile was smug, his arms were crossed. "I think you were right, about Jacob loving Leah..." I whispered, hanging my head lower. I did manage to see his smile increase though. "But I don't love you." I rose my head, my eyes meeting his. "Why are you here?" "Because I can't stay with _them._ " He extended his hand out to me. "Then, did you want to come with me?" I grabbed his cold hand, and he pulled me up swiftly. "Yes." I said simply, putting my shield back up. But I still hated him, so much. Just not as much as I hated Jacob...

~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~

"Seth please! Come back to me and the pack! I miss you! The pack misses you! Don't go to those damn leeches table!" I ignored him and made my way over to my new table... "Seth!" I could hear him call again. The Cullen's welcomed me, openly chatting with me, right away involving me into conversations they were having. I was even asked some questions! "So is it painful? Transforming into a wolf I mean." I shrugged. I think her name was Alice, by the way her hair was fashioned. "Well, only at first, yes it does hurt. After a few times, you get used to it."

She smiled, twirling some of her short locks of hair around. "Hey Seth, wanna catch a movie later?" I would've thought she was flirting with me if she had already been dating some guy. I was actually more surprised with the fact that they seemed to openly welcome me, a werewolf, so fast..."Nooo! Seth! You _have_ to come play some baseball with me!" The only blonde male vampire piped in - Jasper? "Guys calm down a bit will you? They aren't overwhelming you are they Seth?" Edward wrapped an arm around me. I peeled it off. "It's fine Edward relax. I can hang out with all of you on separate days!"

Emmett leaned forward. "Can you fit in a game of chess?" My eyes sparkled. "Of course I can! I love chess! I'm not to good at it, but it's so fun! I just love to play it for fun!" I laughed, rubbing the back of my head. I'd never been this happy with the pack before! And you know what? Good riddance to them! Wait. Did I have my shield on? I looked over at Edward.

He was smiling and leaning back. I couldn't tell if he could read my thoughts or not though. I narrowed my eyes and just in case, I made sure that it was. He frowned then, and it was pretty easy to guess that he had been reading my thoughts and I hadn't had my shield on. "Why do you do that!" Got 'cha. "Do what?" I batted my eyelashes and feigned innocence. He shot me a, 'I'm-being-serious-here,' kind of look. I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Because I enjoy having my thoughts stay private." "I like knowing things Seth. I'd like knowing what people might be hiding. There's nothing wrong with that." "And there's nothing wrong with him wanting to keep his thoughts private Eddie!" Alice cut in. "I mean, I don't tell you everything about the future!" She chimed. "Yes you do!" She rose a brow. "No Eddie...I don't." He growled at her. "Alice! Stop acting like-like that, and stop calling me Eddie! It's E-D-W-A-R-D!" "Oh whatever!" I laughed, and they both looked at me with smiles.

~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~##~**~

"Seth! Where have you been?" Leah's voice ran in my ears from my cell phone. High pitched. I could tell she was crying, even through the phone. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "Leah, calm down, and breathe. Just breathe." There was a pause for a minute, I could only hear faint sobbing, and occasional hiccups. "Wh-where are you?" She asked me again, this time more calm. "I'm with the Cullens." Leah gasped, I clutched my cell phone a little tighter.

"Are you insane? Have you lost your god damn mind?" I looked over to Alice, who was laying on the couch, reading a book. She must have caught me looking at her because she turned, waved, and smiled at me. "Well, they treat me a hell of a lot nicer then you or the pack have!" I had to grit my teeth so that I wouldn't be yelling at her. "But Seth! They're blood sucking monsters! They'll end up attacking you, or even killing you eventually!" I didn't care, in fact, I rightfully didn't give a damn! "Well that's just a risk that I'll have to take." And I hung up the phone.

I walked over to Alice, and tried to see what book she was reading without disturbing her. "The Hunger Games." She said after turning a page. "Ah! Yes, I've read that book before, even seen the movie. It's really good!" She nodded, I figured that it'd be best to let her read, and headed up the stairs to my room. Emmett shared the room with me, and greeted me with a simple nod of his head. I flopped on my bed and looked up at the ceiling.

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because I could feel someone shaking me. "Mmmngh?" I slowly started opening my eyes, when my vision adjusted, I saw Jasper. "Eh? Jasp-." He quickly covered my mouth, preventing me with the ability of speaking. Finger to his lips. "Shhh! Come on, follow me! Not a word, okay?" I nodded, and he withdrew his hand; helped me to get up. Many questions were buzzing through my head. The biggest one? 'Where is he going to take me?' I looked at him, he had me by my wrist.

Edward met us outside with a disapproving frown. "What are you doing Jasper?!" He looked over to me then, and hissed. "And where are you taking Seth?" Edward crossed his arms and I looked at the two. "None of your damn business!" Jasper hissed back at him, pushing past Edward and tugging me along. "Why was he acting like that?" I asked Jasper. "He's just-protective, and possessive over the things that he loves...Actually, all vampires are. Aren't Werewolves the same?" I shook my head. "No, well-only if we've imprinted on someone. But love, and imprinting are two different things."

I explained, smiling lightly. "So...Where are we going?" He winked and put a finger to his lips. "Now that's a secret! You'll see soon enough though." He led me through darker, thicker woods. Jasper pushed away two large rocks, revealing a cave! Jasper gestured me, invitingly waving me over to the caves opening. I went in the cave; amazed at what I was seeing. The cave was filled with crystals, jutting out of the caves walls. Some, no. Most were long and jagged, but there were some crystals small, flat, and low hanging.

I sat on one, running my hand across it. In front of me was a small waterfall. I could see my reflection through it. A little stream followed another opening, a sort of path. "This is-this is breath taking Jasper!" My mouth was a gap, and my eyes wide. "Yeah..." He walked forward, hands in his pockets. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of me. "But a beauty like this is nothing compared to the beauty that you emit out. I feel alive when I'm near you, when I touch you..."

He ran a hand across my cheek. I was speechless, my heart thudded wildly inside my chest. I leaned forward; kissed him.

**End of chapter one!**


End file.
